The core center grant seeks to develop protects that are central to overall program objectives of the Institute and that contribute to activities of priority to a variety of disciplines at Roswell Park. Project objectives are: 1. A Biohazard Control Program seeks to assure the safety of work and promote the integrity of research data. 2. A Clinical Virology Service provides viral diagnostic services for those patients on certain anticancer protocols who may have viral illness. 3. A Hemostasis Laboratory performs in-depth studies of the hemostatic mechanism in patients. 4. A Pediatric Cancer Center promotes multidisciplinary participation in clinical research in childhood cancer and related basic research. 5. A Computer Science Methodologyy Section identifies computing needs, implements appropriate computer program packages, develops new programming, and interacts with research staff. 6. A Nuclear Magnetic Resonance Facility supports function and research in NMR spectroscopy. 7. An Electron microscopy Facility enhances Institute capabilities and utilization of electron microscopy in research programs. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Dutta, S.P., Hong, C.I., Murphy, G.P., Mittelman, A., and Chheda, G.B.: Synthesis and properties of the naturally occurring N-((9-Beta-D-Ribofuranosylpurin-6-yl)-N-methylcarbomyl)-L-threonine (mt6A) and other related synthetic analogs. Biochemistry 14:3144, 1975.